lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysandre
Backstory (As of bio) Backstory: Lysandre grew up in the lion city, he began inventing when he was 14, by the time he was 18, a major event changed his world view. King Gortphiik of the gorillas was overthrown by Gorbav. This changed his political view, he was a Republican-Democrat (Nothing to do with the usa) making him believe that all monarchies are horrible and wasteful and that they should be eradicated or their powers becoming symbolic or greatly reduced. He saw Gorbav as a role model not only in politics but also in his advancements in medicine and wanted to do the same for engineering. By the time he was 18 after finishing school he was hired by Vinci-Armstrongs '''(Lion weapons producer) as an engineer by the age of 22 he was head engineer and had met: '''Rawzsom, Gorbav, the lion king and Blake Bridger, along with other corporate leaders such as the Rhodes family. By the age of 24 he left Vinci-Armstrongs and founded Lysandre Labs (an engineering invention company) that was founded with the help of Gorbav (who had become Lysander’s friend and Lysandre helped normalise Gorilla-Lion relations) along with the Rhodes Mining & Industraial Co. for whom he later developed improved mining equipment. By the age of 31 he had become one of the''' top 5 richest corporate leaders in Chima', and had construced a secret vault on “Fog mountain” to store his money, blueprints and to be used as a secret getaway and the massive Lysandre Labs corporate building *which it total was a square kilometre large, and was in the forest* By the age of 37, he helped Rawlin to overthrow the Old Raven Monarchy by funding him, however during the overthrow Rica and raven monarchist interceptors came and bombed Lysandre Labs destroying it. Lysandre used a potion to change his appearance so he would be caught. But he was presumed dead… Lysandre (now known as Liovanni) was rescued by the gorillas from his burning HQ and decided to form the largest underground criminal organisation in all of Chima: Team Raider. They specialise in smuggling, robbery, extortion and other different crimes. He still is angry at Rawlin for not helping him out during the attacks.... Lysandre - A Chima RP Extended Backstory The first ever backstory was written about the chima rp extended backstory Chapter 1: The Creation of an organisation “I had just departed from Vinci-Armstrong with a nice large severance package, it should help me somewhat pay for my plan, if all else fails I will return back to Vinci-Armstrong, I went over to the market to buy some groceries, and to find someone special” Lysandre: Hello, how was your day today? Leon: Lysandre, tell me do you really care? I am just doing the usual retirement gig. Do you want some berries? Lysandre: I will take 2 cups of raspberrys, I am surprised you got to keep your real money after the scandal Leon: I am glad I did, otherwise I would have to work at Vinci just like you. Lysandre: *Light chuckle* I quit… Leon: No body quits Vinci, unless they’re mad… Lysandre: *Shows him his letter of resignation* Leon: *Chuckles* Well your clearly the mad type, what will you do now? Retire? Lysandre: I am in my prime, and I wont retire even when I am 80, I mean Gorbav became tribal leader of the gorillas when he 61 years old. By the age of 80 maybe I will discover teleportation. Leon: So your planning to become an independent? Well I wish you luck. Lysandre: No, I will found a company which will have the greatest minds and an industrial branch, and my question to you is: Will you join me? Leon: Hahahaha… Say no more, pal. Where to now? Lysandre: The gorilla tribe. Chapter 2: New friends *Lysandre and Leon arrive at the Forest of the falling leaves, the HQ of the gorilla tribe* Lysandre: Hello, take me and my friend to Gorbav. Gorilla guard: Right away sir, follow me. *leads them to Gorbav* *There are 2 eagles sitting besides Gorbav* Gorbav: Lysandre, Leon, great to see you two here, now what would you like to drink? Have a seat, tell me what you need? *The 3 sit down* Leon: We will just have water, thank you. Lysandre: Yes, just water. Well its a bit private Gorbav: No body leaves Lysandre: Well ok, I am looking for funding Gorbav: What for? Lysandre: I have plans to make my own company, a company that will lead innovation. Gorbav: Hmm... How convenient, meet my guests Eisen and Eisna Hider, introduce yourselves Eisen: Hello... I am Eisen Eisna: Hey... I am Eisna *They both seemed very shy* We invented Chi Transfusion Lysandre: Ah yes, I have heard of this invention... it is fascinating Gorbav: Yes it truly is, now I will fund you and I will help you build it, because I believe in you... Leon: Well thank you, so much... Gorbav: But... a very big but... I would want some inventions in return Lysandre: Well, what do you need? Gorbav: I need a massive gun, that would show the power of the Gorrilan people, I need a device that can store food and keep it cool for long periods of time, sorta like a basement, and I need it compact and affordable. Lysandre: Hmm... You have a deal Gorbav: *Shakes hands* Writer make that into a deal *A deal is made and signed* Lysandre: That was smooth Eisna: Mr. Lysandre Lysandre: ..? Eisna: Can we join you on your quest of innovation? Leon: Sure, why not the more the merrier Eisen: Yay! Lysandre: Now off to see RICIB Chapter 3 - Rhino meeting *Lysandre, Leon, Eisen & Eisna all arrive at the Rhino Quarry* Rhino Patrol: Greetings, whom do you wish to see? Lysandre: Hello, I am here to visit RICIB, with my friends. Rhino patrol: Please show me your license. Lysandre: Sure thing, *Takes a handful of silver coins and throws them into the quarry* Rhino patrol: You may pass through *Go down to collect the coins* Eisna: Isnt that bribery? Leon: Its called Rhino Democracy Lysandre: C'mon lets go *At RICIB HQ, our heroes stand infront of a large building* Rhino gatekeeper: Why do you come here? Eisen: We need a loan for... Leon: No, no, no *cuts off Eisen* We need to open a fund, here are the documents *Slides over a wad of cash inside some documents* Rhino gatekeeper: These documents are correct, you may enter. Leon: Thank you, very much. *All of them enter the building* Secretary: Hello, why have you come here? Lysandre: Hi, we would like to speak to the Manager of this bank. Secretary: You first have to go through the Vice, would you like to visit the Vice Manager right now? Lysandre: Sure Eisen: *Whispers to Lysandre* Wont you give a bribe? Lysandre: No need, I know her, she's a good business partner. '''This is part 2 of the Rhino Meeting.' *Lysandre and Leon head up the elevator to the 7th floor, (The palace has 10 floors above ground) Eisen and Eisna are told to wait below* Leon: I think this is it. *They both enter* Lysandre: *They see a rhino on a chair with their back facing them* Hello, fine sir, you must be the Vice Manager. Brassia: Its madam, *Turns to face them* Madam Brassia J.F.M.D Rhodes Vice Manager of RICIB. Leon: Gee, no need to flaunt your title. Brassia: Anyways, why have you come here? Lysandre: Well we were, sent here by Gorbav. Brassia: No! Lysandre: ? Brassia: Don't lie, your another one of his agents, trying to buy our smelteries, I've got a word for you, go make your own smelteries Lysandre: No... Brassia: Yes... Lysandre: I am here for a loan... Brassia: Oh... well how much do you need Lysandre: Well I need resources, steel and electronics. Brassia: So how much do you need, also what company do you represent Lysandre: Lysandre Labs Brassia: Excuse me... Leon: We made it earlier today and we need this much *Hands her a note* Brassia: *Spews out coffee* Are you mad? Leon: Yes, well I am, no clue about him. Lysandre: Here is the thing we are innovators, and the Rhino's well their failing as a tribe. Brassia: Madness!!! Leon: Sad but true Lysandre: The lions now produce more Bronze and Silver than the Rhinos, even though Lion mining grounds are smaller and less mineral dense than the Rhinos. Brassia: GET OUT!!! Ruble II: Why should they? *Enters the room* I was watching from the security camera, you 2 come with me to the 10th floor I need to speak to you. Brassia: But, dad, their crazy people Ruble II: Even better! *This is part 3 of the Rhino meeting* *Up on the 10th floor* Ruble II: Say you look familiar, have we met before. Lysandre: Yes, I am former Head Engineer of Vinci-Armstrongs Ruble II: Former? What happened? Lysandre; I left earlier today Ruble II: Well your quite reputable, excuse my daughter she isn't the most diplomatic, her speciality is Mining Management. Leon: May I ask a question then, what's going on with the mines, if Rhinos like your daughter end up working at the Bank. Ruble II: Their are too many smart rhinos, that's why some end up working in other fields *You could tell he was lying by his face* Lysandre: Lets get back to business Ruble II: Of course, you need a loan, may I ask what for? Lysandre: Me and my fellow team of scientists need a lab, as advanced as possible, Gorbav agreed to build it for us, all we need now is the resources to build and set it up. Ruble II: Hmm... a research facility, Those don't seem to be too profitable, and we aren't really looking for new tech, we have all we need. Lysandre: Are you sure about that? Ruble II: Ofcourse, Rhino mines and smelteries are ontop of the world. Lysandre: Aint that so, then why are prices plummeting Ruble II: Uhh... lower demand? Lysandre: Funny you would say that, but no. The truth is that the Lions have new drilling machines, improved smelteries, and better methods of extracting and processing. Ruble II: Oh is that so... *stands up* *he sounds annoyed* Lysandre: Yes, the lions have surpassed you in Bronze, Silver, Platinum, Lithium and many other metals production, soon enough they will produce more steel than you, and our metals have better quality, larger quantity and are more affordable! Ruble II: Sits down, your right, you cant escape facts, so what do you propse? Lysandre: You will help finance the lab and we will invent new drilling and smelting machines, to help you compete, and we could also license some of our inventions to you. Ruble II: Fine... let me see the cost atleast Leon: *Hands him a note with the sum* Ruble II: Are you serious? Leon: *Gulps* Yes Ruble II: That's pretty reasonable, say are you looking for more scientists? Lysandre: Always! Ruble II: Well my younger sister, Dr.Ralts has been working tirelessly on trying to discover new and better smelting methods, I think she would be a great addition to your team. *And so our heroes happy with their deal and their new ally, decide to head back to their houses* *6 months later* Lysandre: Finally, the lab is complete, the one at the Eagle Spire was so tiring to use Dr,Ralts: I know, but now I will have a new home and a new workplace, Eisen: Well what is so bad about the Eagle Spire, its homely. Eisna: Its a mess, we need some place which we could really call home. Lysandre: Leon, this design is a masterpiece, since you designed it, mind telling the specs? Leon: Sure no problem this 5 floor giant, 20 metre tall, massive disk. Has a radius of 10 metres and 314 square metres per floor each one of your rooms is about 25 square metres. Eisen: Wow, that's so spacious. Lysandre: I know lets set up. *After several days of setting up they begin to work* Eisna: For new drilling machines we couls use Chi transfusion to use less chi and generate more energy Leon: Coating the drills in platinum and then a thing layer of diamond dust could make it very strong Dr.Ralts: We could charge the drill from the large energy release to make them even more powerful. Lysandre: We need to make it affordable. *With rapid innovations, Lysandre Labs begins to dominate and they're able to repay their loans, all seems well for a while* Chapter 4 - A decade later part 1 *A decade has passed, since then Lysandre has accumulated much wealth and become one of the richest people in all of Chima, and things seemed to be going great, currently the founders of Lysandre Labs are working on a major project that could change Chima forever* Dr. Ralts: How is our project going along? Leon: It's almost complete, you know Doc, I have to say if it wasn't for you and infact this entire team, I don't think this idea of mine would have taken off the ground. Dr. Ralts: All I did was fix up your blue prints and provided the necessary rare earth metals. Leon: And that is great, I am so happy, that I have such a great community, of people whom I can trust and rely upon. Dr. Ralts: Yes, *picks up a glass* Lets have a cheer to our success Leon: Cheers! *Picks up a glass* *Eisen and Eisna walk in* Eisen: You know Eisna, I never though that Chi transfusion would create such a major revolution Eisna: Hold your horses, I know Trustsky will probably succeed but he hasn't yet so there is no reason to get so excited. Leon: *Looks at her disappointed* Why you gotta kill the mood? Infact I bet I can test it right now, and it will work, maybe not efficentely, maybe not to its maximum potential but I can maybe at 20% efficiency without jeopardizing the machine. Lysandre: Then test it! Eisen: Ah, can you please stop scaring everyone like that Dr.Ralts: Lysandre, I believe its better to wait till its fully finished then test it Lysandre: You always test everything after you've done something to ensure all works. If you don't you will have mistakes which you wont be able to fix. Leon: Yeah... (Leon seems nervous) Lysandre: Turn it on. (He is patient) Leon: Ok, everyone put on your hard hats and sound proof headphones. *everyone does as told* Leon: *Swtches on the machine* Chapter 4 part 2 *The machine begins to work as intentioned although occasional screeches can be heard, a massive blue portal appears in the machine (the machine looks sorta like the lego dimensions portal) it screeches from time to time, but power is flowing and all seems to go well* Leon: It works! It works! Eisen: woohoo! Great Lysandre: *Stares blankly* increase efficiency to 20% Dr. Ralts: Sir, I am worried it might not hold up. Leon: Don't sweat it. *Turns up potential to 20%* *A cold wind begins to form in the room* Leon: His eyes glued to the portal... Its beautiful Eisna: Its getting chilly, ill go get a coat for us. Eisen: We are amazing! Amazing I say Leon: I can do greater! *Pushes lever to 30%* *The wind intensifies, it gets colder* Lysandre: *straps his wrist to the stair railing* Dr. Ralts: Leon, I think you might have accidentally pushed it too far Leon: *Entanced by the portal pushes the lever to 50%* *The tempretaure drops rapidly, its close to 0 celcius (32 degrees farenheit)* Dr.Ralts: *Hoping for the machine to break down, whilst bearely holding on* Eisen: Incredible! Ill grab an orb. Eisna: *Comes down with coats* Eisen! No! Its too dangerous* Lysandre: *Stands calmly not even shivering, he knows what will happen, yet he does nothing* Leon: *Hoping to show Eisen ths success of his portal pushes the efficiency to 75%* Lysandre: *Ice forms on his hair, yet he stands there* Dr. Ralts: *I need to get out, when Dr .Ralts slips on some ice and falls to the ground and slides towards the portal* Eisen: *Gets pulled towards the portal* No, wait no, I don't want this *He plugs a chi orb to attempt to fly out* Eisna: Brother! *Plugs a chi orb, and whilst holding on to a rope, shoots Leon's control panel* Leon: *Snaps out of his trance* No! You fool! What have you done? *The device explodes, Eisen falls to the ground, Dr. Ralts lays unconscious* Lysandre: *Unstraps himself from the railing* Eisna: *Flies towards Eisen* Little bro, are you okay? Eisen: I can feel my legs *tears appear on his face* Eisna: *Looks at Lysandre* Its all your fault! You could have stopped this, you knew this would have happened! Lysandre: *Stares at her showing no emotion or sympathy* Guards! Help Dr. Ralts out, and arrest Mr. Trustsky. Chapter 5 - Arrangements *A helicopter is loaded with Leon in a full protective suit *you know like the one's they have in the asylums, Lysandre is there also* Leon: Your a traitor! Traitor I say! Lysandre: Your a mad man Leon: I thought you supported me. Lysandre: I did, and I realised the mistake that I made Leon: Atleast let me go! Lysandre: *Emotionlessly* No Leon: But why? Lysandre: Your a mad man, and you will be put in your place, speaking of which are almost here. *A mask is put over Leon's mouth* *The helicopter lands shortly outside the gates of the lion City* Lion Guards: *Salute Lysandre* Good day, Sir! Lysandre: Good day to you to, my fellow soldiers, serving your tribe must be a great honour. Lion Guard: It is sir, anyways please take this... Lion and help me escort him to a proper asylum *After being escoted to the asylum* Leon: *mask now off* I will have my vengeance Lysandre! You hear me! Your legacy wont last for long! Lycor: Say is that now Leon Trustky? Lysandre: It is, he went mad at the lab many badly injured, he may seem innocent, but you should be careful. Lycor: Roger that sir! Lysandre: Great to hear that from you, General Lycor. I have great faith that you will soon be a Field Marshall, you truly bring honour onto this tribe. Lycor: Thank you sir! Lysandre: *Leaves and heads back to Lysnadre Labs* *3 months later* Dr.Ralts: *Walks into Lysandre's office* Lysandre: Ah, you have finally recovered doctor. Dr. Ralts: Lysandre, I wish to quit Lysandre: *He looks puzzled* Dr.Ralts: After what happened to Eisen, and them leaving. And Leon in jail. It all seems odd now, the incident is a scar of guilt for me, I wish to leave. Lysandre: I understand. *Writes check* Its sad to see you go, but if that's your choice. Dr. Ralts: Thank you! *Leaves* *Lysandre stares out the window, thinking deeply to himself* Lysandre: You know there are some things, that you know their endings before they happened, you know how it will end, you have the power to stop these events, but you don't, with all the powers you have, you do nothing, the strong willed, weak ones, aren't in power to make a change and the weak willed strong ones are to weak willed to attempt, but what about me, I have power, I could have stopped it at any moment, but I didn't... which brings up a question... Why? Chapter 6 - Where worlds meet *3 years has passed since Dr. Ralts quit* *Lysandre thinking to himself, whilst looking out the window* Lion scientist Seymour: *presses door bell* Lysandre: Come in! Seymour: Hello, sir. Lysandre: Ah, Seymour what seems to bother you? Seymour: Sir I have some concerns Lysandre: Voice them. Seymour: Sir, you seem to be eating less, whenever you visit the lab you seem careless, not interested. Lysandre: Ah, I see what you mean, you shouldn't worry. All is fine Seymour: *leaves* Secretary: Sir, a raven wants to meet you, he is no scientist has a metal arm and seems to be a small statured civil servant, he was able to trick the guards to get in, should I tell him to leave? Lysandre: *Intrigued* No, tell him to come to my office. *Door opens* Rawlin: Ah... hello. Lysandre: Hello, and whom may you be? Rawlin: Well, I am a civil servant, my name is Rawlin, and uh... Lysandre: Your birth is that of Eagle and Raven? Rawlin: Ah yes.. how could you tell? Lysandre: Ravens with odd cybernetics are typically cross breads, anyways why did you come here? Rawlin: I came here, to ask for support, you see I have read your book. Lysandre: Which one? Rawlin: One Nation. Lysandre: Oh... Rawlin: You see sir, there are many in my tribe who oppose our vicious monarchy, and I believe that I can lead them, I was harassed and made fun of by them. And I know you may not believe me, but... Lysandre: I will offer you all that you need to succeed Rawlin: *Shocked by the rapid response* Well that's great. *A month later a successful coup occurred in the raven tribe, and the monarchy was ousted... during the ousting Rica, and her allied WRM raven strikers came down and bombed Lysnadre Labs* *The end* Retribution: A Chima Prequel Story (Jgread's work) Chima Civil War Lysandre first appeared as Liovanni in the Chima Civil War, during the battle of the lion city, where he kidnapped Rica and held her captive up in Lysandre Labs. When an operation began to rescue Rica, Lysandre was more than willing to give back Rica to the allied invasion forces. Crawlers Lysandre was the first inlander to discover the Crawlers and he attempted to seed the seeds of revolution, which partially succeded. Crawler-Rhino invasion During the invasion Lysandre used his stealth bomber to destroy many of the crawlers tanks. Aether Foundation Lysandre would fly out to Aether island, to meet Lusamine at the Aether Foundation, to see her new projects debut: Scolisopod however much to Lysandre's annoyance Guzma also turned up to ruin his day, however Lysandre was most impressed by Scoliscopod's impressive manouvers. Trivia (WIP) Category:Lions Category:Lysandre Labs Category:Rhinos Category:Gorillas Category:All Articles